


The Funniest Thing

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Spanking Sunday [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking Sunday, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Tommy learns something interesting about Barry from Iris, and he wastes no time roping Oliver into testing it out together





	The Funniest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigStripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/gifts), [BrassOctopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/gifts).



> This was written as one fic with [this drabble from my polyamuary collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278172/chapters/40852772) as a Part 1. I would advise reading that and dropping straight over in here next because it was once one fic, but this could be read as a PWP by itself.
> 
> The only reason I cut the fic up in two parts was because I put myself in a full split with too many purposes and prompts combined into a single fic.  
> 1\. Polyamuary (see prompt in the A/N of the first part)  
> 2\. Request by my dearest owly daughter  
> 3\. Exchange with TigStripe for the sake of creating MOAR Tolivarry  
> 4\. Spanking Sunday. Because. I can.

"Turn over for us," Tommy asked, voice almost reverent for a moment. It was a tone Barry couldn't deny, and he peeked from between his fingers before doing as requested, rolling over to his stomach to present them with the smooth arse, framed perfectly by the red elastic of his jockstrap.

"I will never get tired of this view." Tommy leaned over to press his lips against Barry's arse, only to proceed with a sharp bite to the soft globe while curling his fingers under Barry's hips to hitch him up to his knees. Barry went along easily, leaving his face down in the covers to keep his flushed face hidden and his sounds muffled, but even that wasn't enough to do anything against the high keen from his throat when Tommy spread his cheeks and dove right in face first to lick and suck Barry's hole.

What a waste of sounds, Oliver couldn't let that happen.

Oliver got rid of his shirt and opened his dress jeans before scooting up onto the bed to sit before Barry. He tugged on Barry's shoulders until he cooperated, lifting their youngest lover's upper body until he wrapped long arms around Oliver's neck and met his lips. Oliver could now enjoy every little vibration of pleasure, every tiny moan and whimper that Tommy's tongue teased out of Barry, and he drank it all up like an expensive wine.

Barry was writhing against him already, always so easy to get worked up.

"Delicious," Oliver muttered, lips tugging into a smirk against Barry's. Barry whimpered softly at the compliment, but another mewl was teased from him when Tommy started to talk.

"Delicious doesn't cover it, Ollie." From the look of it, Tommy was speaking directly against Barry's hole, not even bothering to pull away to give his praises. "There aren't enough words to describe someone so delectable and perfect. I would live a full life with Barry as my sole sustenance."

Barry pulled away from the kiss to hide his burning face into Oliver's neck, and Oliver gave Tommy a pointed look for going overboard. Tommy's eyebrows raised up to his hairline, quiet and looking almost offended at the silent accusation, but Oliver just frowned at him harder.

'Delectable' and 'sustenance' were not words to whisper into their lover's butthole.

Tommy rolled his eyes and there was a pointed slurping sound that tore a muffled little wail that might be embarrassment or pleasure from Barry's lips, and then Tommy sat back, still crouching beside the bed. Tommy popped Barry's arse with the flat of his palm sharply, this time getting a yelp and Barry all but launching himself forward into Oliver's arms.

"C'mon, don't be scared of Tommy," Oliver reassured, wrapping his arms around Barry's properly to hug him close. He rubbed fingers to Barry's scalp just into the hairline from his neck, calming the speedster back down with ease. "He just wants to see that precious arse all pink and warm. He's not punishing you."

"There's nothing to punish," Tommy agreed, kissing the pink mark his hand had left. "You've been so very good, Barry. There's only reward to be had for you tonight."

This time Barry's whimpers were definitely with a more positive note to them, and Oliver gave Tommy a nod to tell him he could carry on. Barry did love being spanked, but apparently they had worked him up enough that he sank into subspace already, and he wasn't quite clear enough to make the distinction between a loving, sexy spanking and a punishment. Oliver had no idea they could do this to Barry with just a few words and a few touches, and it was exhilarating to find out and explore - even if they almost scared their sub just now. There would be no more wrong assumptions from this point on.

Tommy popped Barry arse again, and although Barry was still arched forward and pressed into Oliver's chest, his hips almost on the bed, he moaned this time. He was trembling to keep himself up against Oliver in this odd position, so Oliver pressed him back a little until he raised himself back on his knees properly, arse in the air and back arching less for having his arms around Oliver's neck.

"This arse is the prettiest in pink," Tommy praised, hand coming down again - once on one side, once on the other. "Never seen another that can compare. Not even Ollie's."

"You never get to see mine pink," Oliver reprimanded mildly, and Tommy just grinned up at him.

"True, but that is only an advantage for Barry's cute bubble butt here." He leaned over to bite down on Barry's right arse cheek, and Oliver could feel the strangled breath being sucked in against his neck.

Tommy landed a few more smacks - maybe half a dozen, before Oliver gave him a look to tell him to quit it. Yes, Barry enjoyed being spanked, but his butt was more than pink enough and they weren't here to skirt the edges of punishment. More worship, less spanking.

Tommy snorted at Oliver's look but obeyed - he always did, in the end - and stopped his assault to rub his hands over the flush skin lovingly, squeezing with little gentleness.

"So pretty. I wish I could use this as my pillow at night, and I'd never have a bad night of sleep again."

Barry made a sputtering noise against Oliver's neck and even Oliver couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Okay Tommy, enough. You've left the area of 'sexy' and went straight into 'ridiculous'. How about you finger Barry open instead of spouting nonsense at his arse, hm?"

"Finger him open for _you_?" Tommy asked idly, still squeezing and massaging Barry's arse like he had playdough in his hands.

"For yourself." Oliver smirked. "Unless you are too enchanted by the view to do anything with it? I'd be happy to fuck this beautiful man for you to enjoy."

"Or share."

Both fell silent at the whispered suggestion, muffled between Oliver's neck and Barry's arm. Shy, hopeful, ashamed… _devious_.

"We could share…?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow at Tommy questioningly.

"We… yeah, we definitely could."

Barry vibrated lightly in Oliver's arms, his butt promptly sticking up a little higher, back arched a little deeper.

"I think we should." Oliver was grinning now. "Better get preparing, Tommy."

Tommy left one last smack on Barry's butt before getting to his feet and going around the bed to get their bottle of lube. Oliver used the opportunity to pull Barry closer and shift back on the bed, so Tommy would be able to join the on the bed rather than having to kneel beside it all the time. As much as Oliver enjoyed watching Tommy kneel, only Barry was actually able to keep it up for a longer period of time, and this was not the time to train Tommy's kneeling capabilities - or not beyond what they just did.

Together they eased down on the bed, Oliver with his head on the pillows and Barry straddling his hips, half of his weight laying down on Oliver's chest. Oliver immediately grabbed Barry by the hollow of his knees on either side, pulling them closer and wider to force Barry to both spread his legs and tilt his arse up for Tommy.

"Be pretty for us now, Barr," he muttered, pressing sweet little kisses to Barry's face wherever he could reach. "Show Tommy that beautiful pink butt and writhe for us when he opens you up."

Barry was nodding wordlessly, just tiny sounds that could be whimpers or moans leaving his lips. Oliver made sure to reiterate how gorgeous Barry was, how perfect, just to draw out another mewl while Tommy settled between both his lovers' legs.

"Ahh, this view is the _best_ ," Tommy crooned, rubbing and squeezing one of Barry's cheeks and giving it another sharp slap before Oliver could tell him not to. But he also leaned over to kiss the spot he'd hit, so Oliver let him get away with it.

There was a squirting sound of lube ad then a deep sigh of pleasure against Oliver's neck as Tommy pressed two fingers into Barry.

"Is it good?" Oliver questioned softly, and Barry nodded so fast it was almost a vibration. "You enjoy Tommy's fingers in that pretty little hole? Stretching you for us both to take? You're going to look so hot with both of us inside of you. You will make all these adorable sounds and look like a perfect angel getting fucked hard: Deprived and breathtakingly beautiful."

Barry mewled again, and the sound cut off in a sharp moan when Tommy cursed softly, clearly pressing in a third finger.

"No sound is as sweet as that one," Oliver swore, nipping at Barry's jaw. "If only you would make it all the time."

Barry arched, writhed, pressed closer, moaning and whimpering and _mewling_ at every praising words from Oliver's lips or Tommy's. Oliver would never be able to get tired of it: the heat of the speedster's skin and the sounds from his lips; his oversensitivity and his sheer passion to be together with both his lovers.

"Come ride me," he implored, not even caring anymore that he and Tommy were going to share. He was drunk on Barry's sounds and his beauty - and now it was Tommy's turn to guard their limits, to see if Barry would be able to handle what was requested of him.

But Tommy made no protests, simply let Barry pull himself off his fingers and press his hips close to Oliver, drag his cock against Oliver's chest first. He ground up against him and then lowered himself, holding on tight to Oliver's neck and back. It was Tommy who grabbed Oliver's cock to line him up right so he could press into that tight, tight hole of their speedster lover.

So tight, so hot, and the _moans_ in Barry's voice…. and Tommy hadn't even joined yet.

But Tommy's fingers did; two of them sliding over the shaft of Oliver's cock to penetrate Barry's hole along with his small, testing thrusts. Barry's vibrations turned to simple trembling as he visibly tried to pull himself together, and Oliver slanted their lips together in a distracting, hungry kiss. Barry vibrated a few more times, like a toy in which the batteries were not properly connected, and then sagged against Oliver's chest with a needy whine.

"Ollie… harder?"

Tommy was probably grinning at Barry's request, but Oliver couldn't afford pulling away from those sweet lips begging against his own to look. There was only one thing he could do right now, and that was giving Barry exactly what he was begging for: _harder_.

With sharper thrusts, harder and deeper into Barry's willing body, Tommy's attempts to keep his fingers in were made difficult. Oliver distantly noticed Tommy wasn't able to keep his fingers on his cock with the sharp, pistoning motions of his hips, fingers crooking on the stretched muscles wrapped too tightly around his shaft. Tommy shifted where he sat between their legs for a better angle with his hand and then three fingers pressed in at once, now guiding Oliver's cock rather than the other way around.

Barry's head fell back for a loud moan and another, aborted vibration ran through his body to pull a deep, guttural moan from Oliver as well.

"Fuck, why are you so unfairly hot," Tommy all but whimpered. "Like sticking my fingers into a warm dessert, Barry. So hot and sweet and making me wish it was my tongue instead."

The mewl for this praise didn't come until Tommy made true on his word, dipping down and licking where Oliver and Barry joined. Oliver had to hold back and slow down, rolling his hips with smoother motions as to not knock Tommy in the head, but considering the noises Barry was making there was no complaint.

And Oliver was definitely not complaining himself either.

A hot tongue curling around his shaft every time he pulled out of Barry's heat and lips mouthing at his balls when he was pressed deep inside; Tommy knew how to worship their joining as if he had studied for it.

"T-Tommy," Barry panted, one hand releasing its death grip on Oliver's shoulders to blindly reach behind him for their lover. "Please-please- I want you too, please Tommy, please!"

"Can't say no to that."

Oliver grinned against Barry's skin, biting down on a shoulder to distract Barry while Tommy knelt close and slicked his cock up. He stopped moving when he felt the tip of Tommy's cock press against Barry's hole beside his own, and Barry froze and tensed up for a fraction of a second before releasing all the tension again with a shuddering sigh.

"Just relax, Barr," Tommy told him softly, his lips working the shoulder Oliver wasn't. "You're doing so well. You're going to love this, I promise."

"Yes-ss," Barry hissed at the penetration of the second cock, but managed to keep his body fairly relaxed, easing Tommy's progress.

The three of them were panting by the time Tommy had fully pressed in, he and Oliver both buried as deep inside of Barry as possible. Barry's panting came with whimpers and little moans, and Oliver couldn't stop himself from capturing those lips once again for a kiss and drink all the sounds in, even if they had to break for air every other second.

"Wish I could make a pic of how hot you look, Barry," Tommy muttered behind them. "Your hole stretched wide, skin taut around both of our cocks, like you were made for it. Like you were made to take me and Oliver deep inside."

Oliver knew Tommy's words were purely intended as dirty, but the double meaning - the _romantic_ meaning - still made his breath hitch for a moment. Because Barry had - always did, always would take them deep inside. And not just their cocks, filthy and obscene and perfect as it was. No, Barry had also taken two friends who might have been lovers but never _talked_ , and taken them deep into his heart to give them both the love they craved. Oliver and Tommy had both been broken in their own way and Barry just gave them a bright smile made of sunshine and offered them fucking _glue_.

Oliver cursed under his breath. "I love you, both of you."

A heavy vibration ran through Barry's body in direct response, making Oliver and Tommy gasp and hold on to the speedster tight. "-love you- low you too," Barry whimpered, strained and emotional.

"The two of you are gonna be the death of me," Tommy laughed breathlessly, and then he _moved_ , pulling out and snapping his hips forward to thrust in hard, making Barry arch his back and _scream_. "But I couldn't love you more even if I tried."

But Tommy was clearly not about to let them get any more mushy. To be fair, sex had ended in happy tears and romantic confessions ruining the mood more than once, and Oliver would have to agree that while double penetrating Barry might not be the right time for that. No matter how much they loved each other, and how fragile they all could be emotionally when the words said hit with just the wrong angle.

Tommy picked up the pace first, not bothering with slow or careful now he was finally inside of their lover, Barry's hole wrapped snugly around both of their cocks. He thrust hard and fast, almost desperate, holding onto Barry's hips hard to keep him still.

Oliver kept a slower pace, just so he could keep jabbing his cock up against Barry's prostate, shaking under the sensations of Tommy's cock rubbing up against his own so hard. Between Tommy's movements and Barry's sporadic vibrating, he was getting really close almost embarrassingly fast.

And yet it came as no surprise that Barry came first.

Barry was clinging to Oliver so hard it almost hurt, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulders where Barry was holding on for dear life, and without any warning his tightened up and spilled over Oliver's abs, moaning loudly and heaving for desperate breaths. His noises went straight into whines when Tommy didn't let up at all, pounding into him like a life depended on it despite the almost vice like grip of Barry's arse on his and Oliver's cock from their lover's orgasm.

Oliver closed his eyes, biting down on the nape of Barry's neck to muffle his own groans of pleasure, and tried to stave off his orgasm at least until Tommy came. Luckily it didn't take long for Tommy's movements to turn rough and uncoordinated.

Barry cried out helplessly and then vibrated deeply, somehow peaking again so shortly after his last one, clenching down on Oliver and Tommy right as they both hit their own climaxes.

Tommy cried out loudly against Barry's back and Oliver's teeth dug in a bit too hard, his moan deep and guttural as they spilled inside of Barry.

"Fuck- oh fuck," Tommy cursed weakly, slumping against Barry's back. The breath whooshed from Oliver's lungs at the sudden addition of a body's weight on top of him and he made a small noise of protest in his directly post-orgasmic daze, but he wrapped his arms around both Barry and Tommy immediately rather than making either crawl off of him.

They remained there for maybe a minute before Barry started to squirm restlessly.

"You wanna clean up?" Oliver didn't open his eyes to ask, nor did he release the two men from his embrace.

"No," Barry answered quickly. "I just… I mean…"

"You're hungry," Tommy concluded, and Barry made a small embarrassed noise.

Oliver huffed and let his arms drop to the bed, leaving Tommy free to pull away and out of Barry. Barry made a small, unhappy noise, and it became even more of a whine when Oliver took the opportunity to pull out as well.

"Just stay put and I'll make you a sandwich," Tommy instructed. "And I'll get you a towel too. Ollie, you keep him in bed."

"My pleasure." Oliver wrapped his arms back around Barry quickly to pin him to his chest again, and Barry wriggled just to be obstinate for a moment before pouting.

"Not fair, Ollie."

"'Not fair' would be you leaving me all by myself here, or you not being here when Tommy comes back and wants cuddles from his pretty boyfriend."

Barry huffed rather than mewling, giving a small shove against Oliver's shoulder. "He could still cuddle up to you."

"You're more cuddleable," he deadpanned, successfully shutting Barry up for the moment. His banter was not at its sharpest after sex, and Oliver appreciated it even if he loved hearing Barry's voice. He just didn't have it in him to handle Barry's hyper activity after a good fuck.

Oliver had almost drifted off already when Tommy returned with a large sandwich - basically a whole loaf of bread stuffed with various ingredients - and handed it to Barry to devour while wiping both his boyfriend's abs clean of cum. Oliver attempted a token of protest against crumbs in the bed, but he was _drained._ It had been a long week and the sex had been too good.

"Sleep, Ollie," Tommy chuckled, curling up against Oliver's side as Barry did the same on the other side. "You deserved the rest."

Barry kissed Oliver's cheek, and Tommy immediately followed the example on the other.

Oliver couldn't help but smile, despite himself. He was not sure how he got so lucky with these two, but Barry had been a gift to bring them all together like this. And if there was a small mewl beside him to prove he might've spoken his thoughts out loud, well, he was in a safe place anyway.


End file.
